Pandora's Legend
by Fwee
Summary: [On Hold](Sequel to The Prophet's Legend) And the gods, as a final act of kindness, had put among all these evil's a single blessing, Hope. The strongest bane to all evil's, the one to carry on and help save the world many times over...
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Aren't I quick? I'm making the sequel already =D. Right now, as I'm typing this, I have no idea on a name, or how to start it… So expect a bad beginning… Now, I need to tell you something… I will probably be very erratic with posting chapters, from a month's wait to a day in between (both extremes). Review replies… =D oh and a special thanks to **Trugeta**, for advertising for me, without me even asking! I pale in your shadow… =P. Now for the reviews of the last story…  
  
**ESSJGohan: **With the beginning of the review, I feared a critical comment on my writing skills, but when I reached the bottom, I was relieved and happy. Yes there is going to be a sequel, in fact… this is it. =P

**Aragorn566:** Heh, I'm glad you're happy that I'm making a sequel, and I did it earlier than I was supposed to too, and thanks.  
  
**Luna's Meow:** Well it was what I was aiming for , I'm glad you liked it… And I'll probably forget to email it to you when I finish this chapter/prologue, so sorry in advance.  
  
**???: **The pet monkey was the third wish, and they were all too occupied with capturing Goten, and Trunks that the dragon's disappearance went unnoticed. As for Goku coming back, he did… And no other people _were_ killed by Nasta, as they were all evacuated by Gohan… The real wish _was_ the monkey, the Dragon accepted it…  
  
**Trugeta:** Thank you soooooo much… =P Getting a prestigious writer (of DBZ) such as yourself to advertise my work, makes me feel ecstatic… =D. Once again thanks heaps.  
  
**Ss7Gohan: **Thank you, I take it that the errors were fixed up by the end (if in writing), and if on the DBZ history, my memory on it is a bit shaky.  
  
**SKC-Anime-Lover: **Thanks a lot, I'm glad you liked it, and I guess I am continuing the 'good work' though according to my opinion, my work is hardly good. But it makes me feel good when someone else says so.  
  
**Frozenblossom:** I'm glad you like it . I'm writing as much as possible…  
  
**Neogamer-Gohan: **I'm glad you liked the fic, and on that excerpt, what it means, is that Chi-chi gave a note to the school, excusing Gohan from class, whenever Videl's watch beeped, the excuse being that he had an ear condition, while what he was actually doing is changing into his Gold Fighter gi, and helping Videl.  
  
I got more reviews than I expected, =D. Thanks for all of your reviews, they all boosted my ego a bit.  
  
**Pandora's Legend  
  
**Prologue  
  
_The god's in an act of spite sent down Pandora to punish mankind, she was left in the care of Epimetheus, the god who created beasts. Mercury was sent to Pandora to give her a box, which seemed to tire him immensely to carry. Pandora with her feminine curiosity opened the box, once she heard the pleadings of voices inside. Than with a sudden flurry all the evils in the world flew out stinging Pandora and Epimetheus, and than proceeded to infect all of mankind.   
  
A voice than once again spoke out, from within the box, pleading to be released , as Pandora had shut the box, in her surprise at all the evil's flying out. Epimetheus bid her to open it as she couldn't very well make anymore damage to mankind than she had already. And the gods, as a final act of kindness, had put among all these evil's a single blessing, Hope. The strongest bane to all evil's, the one to carry on and help save the world many times over.   
  
However Apollo's Oracle made a prophecy, that one day, all these evils will be incarnated into a single being and the single good in Pandora's Box in its purest form would be incarnated into another single being. The battle between them, would decide the existence of the universe, whether it was meant to exist in relative harmony, or be destroyed. _[1]_  
  
_=====  
  
**6 months after Videl's resurrection:   
  
**Gohan was stronger than ever now. With the battle with Nasta still freshly imbedded in his mind, he had trained even more vigorously for upcoming battles. He watched Videl from where he was training. She was fighting with Goten, while he was not in super saiyan, but she was holding her own, and Gohan noticed that Goten was treating the spar seriously.  
  
He beamed, ever since Videl had been easily defeated by Nasta, she had started training as much as she could, she vowed to herself that she would not go through that again, and was stronger than Krillin already. Gohan knew that she could become very strong, not only for a human, but also for a saiyan. Species meant no limits on strength.   
  
Videl had finished sparring with Goten, and had lost, but she held no grudges, in fact she was grinning. She walked up to Gohan who was now sitting down on a log, and hugged him before sitting next to him. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Did you see that Gohan? I was holding my own against Goten! Soon I might be able to defeat him!"  
  
She had long forgotten her qualms about being weaker than an eight year old boy.  
  
"Yeh, you did really well Videl, you've become really strong lately."  
  
Videl's grin grew larger, and she leaned against Gohan, with her head on his shoulder, watching the sunset on the grassy plains, their hands interlocked.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan thrust his fist forward into air, followed by a kick, and another fist. He was training in the Gravity room under immense pressure. His completely obsidian black eyes were focused on the point of his punches and kicks. He decided to train on his ki sword, which had been perfected even more within the last 6 months.  
  
"Tachifutakoshi!"[2]   
  
Two swords appeared in each of Gohan's hands, both pulsing red. He swung in front of him, twisting his body, followed by his second arm stabbing forward. He turned in mid air, and held his first sword above him, as if he was fending of invisible blows, while his second sword was thrusting forward again and again in a flurry. He retreated by spinning around holding his swords away from, slicing air, his body a spinning straight line if seeing from above . He jumped back and held one sword out in front of him, the blade seeming to cross from his fist to the left side of his forehead, the other sword was held behind him, the point facing the invisible opponent.   
  
Gohan decided to try another technique, he flipped the sword held behind him around, so that the blade protruded from the base of his fist, rather than the top. This technique had a strong defence, but weak attack He jumped, and span, slicing the 'opponent' with his first but also with his second, as if he was a blender's blades, in one fluent motion. He than retreated again, blocking with one sword, and trying to slice rather than stab with the other.   
  
He flipped around the other sword he held as well, so now both blades were coming from the base of his fist. This was the best technique for speed, but it had a weak defence. He ran through the gravity room, and suddenly ducked, and span, his sword and leg both striking the invisible enemy's legs. He jumped up, and continued to spin, his sword cutting off, what would have been a head.  
  
Gohan stopped, and stood still, bringing the top's of his fist together, to fuse the two swords. He started spinning the now dual blade sword in his hand, and he spun it in his hand behind his back, before switching hands, and continuing to spin it till it reached the front of him again. Gohan bent his legs slightly with one arm behind him, holding the dual bladed sword, while he held his other arm extended in front of him holding nothing. He thrust his sword arm in front of him, and his other hand slid onto the now longer hilt. He spun the sword , and jumped, slicing at the air, where a neck would have been on an average sized person. He spun around, his sword sweeping the legs of his resurrected invisible enemy, and than once again, this time, slicing at the shoulders. He suddenly stopped and thrust at the stomach of the unseen opponent.  
  
He stood there sweat pouring down his face. The ki sword dissipated, Gohan's eyes returned to normal, his canines shrunk, and he wrapped his tail around his waist. He than trudged off happily, in search for his beautiful girlfriend.   
  
=====  
  
He saw their house from a distance, his completely black eyes watching from the shadows of the trees. He looked back at his crystal, checking if they were the ones. An expression of confusion flittered on his face. The boy of legend was there, as well as the man with wild hair, the grinning child, and the short girl. Two were missing. He shook it off, and decided they must live elsewhere, but it was the girl that had surprised him.   
  
She wasn't of their clan, she wasn't even saiyan! Yet she was one of the chosen ones.  
  
=====  
  
The air was poison in this place deep underground, but the various animals living there, had long formed a resistance against the poison in the air. The air was still, and the animals were searching for small grubs or bugs to store for hibernation.  
  
Suddenly a flash of purple light flashed in mid air, and a portal started growing from the initial point of light, the hazy green poison in the air now easily seen with the purple light, was being absorbed into the light. The animals watched for a little while, before feeling the waves of evil emanating from the portal, they all started crying out, and ran as fast and far away as they could from this evil scourge.  
  
The light started forming a shape, before turning into a purple woman with scaly bat wings. Her face grew a slightly hooked nose, and slanted eyes, while her small mouth was smirking, her eyes were a strange red, as if she was possessed. She was slim, yet had a shapely body.  
  
She held out her hand, with a flaming orange ball held within, she pointed it upwards and blasted through the rock, and she flew straight through the hole to the sky, not caring that she had just destroyed the foundation of the cave. Not caring that the rock was crashing down on all the animals that lived there.  
  
=====  
  
**[1]:** The story was condensed by me, and the Oracle's Prophecy, and the whole 'Hope being the bane against evil' thing was written by me =P. Quite obviously based on the Ancient Greek legend of Pandora's Box. (I think it's Greek)  
  
**[2]:** Meaning 'Two Swords' ,probably used in the wrong context, and can SOMEONE tell me whether my usage of Japanese is correct.  
  
**A/N:** Done! Yay… I'm already making the sequel w00… Nothing much to say, except to say thankyou once AGAIN to **Trugeta** for advertising my story without me asking him for it. Thank you so very much! And I think I'll remember to email this to Luna's Meow, by the time I get it fixed up and everything… I'm happy, a new chapter, and it seems as if I'm putting more romance in it than I thought =P. 


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm so sorry --, I haven't updated in 2 weeks, so very sorry. I was playing Final Fantasy 3 (On NES) too much, it's an addictive game, and great fun. It was making me wonder on why the American's didn't import, and translate it, so that I, and everyone else could enjoy it! Stupid importing companies… Too much like Final Fantasy 1 they say! Well because of them, the whole Final Fantasy numbering is stuffed up.  
  
Now back as to writing, I have a problem, I think it's an evil strand of writer's block. I only have a good idea of the beginning and end (the beginning already written down) so I'm sorry if this seems worse than usual.   
  
And there may just be a good side to me not updating for two weeks, (now that I'm almost at the end of FF3j) I can now update every two days, for the next two weeks! But this will only happen if I get rid of this stupid strand of writers block. Feh!  
  
**Trugeta:** I'm glad you liked the fact that Videl trained, I always thought the same, humans (in the show at least) being too weak. I, myself only have a faint idea on who the mystery man is… =P. Yes… Mysterious demonic 'woman' and I will be thanking you for the advertising, till the end of this fic most likely. So once again thanks.  
  
**Hunt:** You think so? , I hope it's better than the previous too. Thank you  
  
**Aragorn566:** I'm glad you still like it, you're becoming one of my new regular reviewers .  
  
**Wizardmon92**: I didn't explain it too well. The chosen ones are the legendary clan of super saiyans mentioned in the first story, and one new addition (Videl).  
  
**Luna's Meow:** I did, but it doesn't matter, and I am.  
  
I'm glad that everyone liked it, but once again be wary of sudden abandonment, and an unlikely long wait between chapters.  
  
**Pandora's Legend**  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Gohan! Waaaake uuuuupp! Mum says you have school!"  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, the sun's light blinding him. He was having a wonderful dream, involving Videl, but than it morphed. Videl's lovely face changed to a totally different woman, she had a slightly hooked nose, and slanted eyes, and this woman was showing Gohan scenes of a lovely future, where Gohan was her husband, and his parents were lying in lushly green fields, laughing in the gentle sun's rays. Goten and Trunks were having arm wrestles with each other, and Vegeta was… smiling, hugging Bulma. Gohan knew there had been something wrong with that picture. She was showing him scenes of their power as rulers of the world. Crowd's cheering at their 'King Gohan' passed them by. Gohan was trying to fight these images off, finding them unnatural, he didn't want power, he just wanted his dream of Videl, and so he concentrated on her. The woman's show of the future was diminishing, and than he saw her face again. Angry, and confused, she hadn't understood who this Videl was, and these feelings he felt for her. She scowled at him, and gave up, she was swearing at him, saying that since she can't turn him, she'll just have to destroy him! And than his dream turned back to Videl, before he was woken by Goten.  
  
Gohan got up, ruffling Goten's hair as he sat up.  
  
"Hey squirt, I'll be down in a minute, where's Kii?"  
  
"She's downstairs watching TV."  
  
Gohan laughed, Kii was Goten's monkey, the smartest monkey he had ever seen. She had an appetite to rival a saiyans, and was quite strong too, but that was because Goten had been training her.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan landed softly on the roof of Orange Star High. Videl landed a few minutes afterwards, as they walked down the stairs, Videl whispered in Gohan's ears.  
  
"Do you mind if I come over after school too spar?"  
  
"No problem... I'm sure Goten and Kii will be happy."  
  
Videl laughed.  
  
=====  
  
"Yo, super man, I've got a deal for you, if you teach me how to fly, I'll teach you how to become strong. Fair?"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks Sharpener, but don't worry about me, I'm sure your intelligent enough to figure out how to fly by yourself, after all you are a great fighter."  
  
Gohan fought to keep the smile off his face, while Videl, from behind Sharpener, was laughing out loud, with no attempt to cover it up.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure I am, but I just need you to show me how you can… umm… show me the stances, because that comes from… err… experience… Yeh, experience, that's it."  
  
Sharpener straightened and looked happy for himself, he thought he had covered it up well.   
  
"Well, I'm sure you can teach yourself, how could one of your intelligence and strength not learn on your own? You don't need me."  
  
Sharpener was stumped.  
  
"Yeh… Thanks Gohan…"  
  
Videl was rolling on the floor laughing hard, tears were falling down her face, and a puddle was forming.  
  
"Hey Videl! Why are you on the floor? What's so funny? Aaaanyway wanna go shopping later, the CC prizes at the school excursion for the top girl fighter, you know the makeup sets, well they're finally on sale! And I wanna buy one!"  
  
Videl grimaced in disgust, she remembered that, the one which was lying in the corner of her closet, collecting dust, and giving spiders a new home.  
  
"What happened to yours anyway Videl?"  
  
"Umm… I never got it, you know with those criminal guys stuffing up the excursion…"  
  
It was Gohan's turn to laugh, knowing perfectly well where that make up kit was.  
  
"Yeh, I'm glad Mrs. Brief's husband got that sorted out, though I'm sure Hercule could have kicked that guys ass quicker."  
  
"Yeh, sure he could have…"  
  
Gohan started to laugh again at the Hercule comment, he wished Vegeta could have been here to hear it, it would have been hilarious.  
  
"So, can you go shopping with me? Come ooon!"  
  
"Yeh Videl, go shopping with Erasa, you'll have a blast."  
  
"Thanks Videl!"  
  
Videl turned her head towards Gohan, glaring at him, while she was being dragged off by Erasa, Just before they were out the doors, Videl made a loud suggestion, in a sugary high pitched voice.  
  
"Eraasaa, why don't we take Gohan along with us, I'm suuure he'd love to come."  
  
Erasa ran back, and started dragging the blubbering Gohan, his mouth opening and closing with no words coming out. When he finally did get some words out, he spoke another suggestion.  
  
"Why don't we take Sharpener as well Erasa, not wanting to hurt her feelings, by saying he didn't want to come. At least this way he wouldn't have to the only male going."  
  
"Yeh! Let's make it a party!"  
  
Sharpener was yanked out of his conversation with one of the people on the rugby team about whether fighting or rugby was better, and was also dragged off by Erasa. How Erasa managed to drag three people with only two arms and hands, no-one ever knew.  
  
=====  
  
She had changed her skin colour, and had got rid of her wings. She was now wearing a tight t-shirt and a very short leather skirt. Her blue eyes, and blonde hair attracted the attention of every man on the streets. The moon shone down on her face, but no-one was paying attention to her cruelly beautiful face, but rather, her shapely figure. Her mouth was smiling slightly, and she was sucking a lollipop seductively.  
  
She walked into an alley, where no one was around. A man drove up to her, and opened his car's door, [1] the smell of smoke wafting out.   
  
"Hey babe, would you like to put those lips around something else?"  
  
She looked to either side of her, and saw no one, she took the lollipop out of her mouth and bent over. She motioned to kiss him, and while his mouth was open, she made a hissing noise, and a purple mist was sucked out of the man's body. His skin shriveled, and shrunk tightly around his bones, most of his brown hair fell out, leaving only a few strands left o his head, his eyeballs disintegrated into dust, and the tight skin crushed the cartlidge in his nose.   
  
She finished, said a few words to the dead body, looked around again and walked off.  
  
In the car a clothed mummy stared out the windscreen, his skull resting on the shoulder of the passenger seat. [2] A lollipop stick stuck out from under his hands.   
  
=====  
  
**[1]** A hover car that is, not a conventional car, just to stick to the DBZ world likeliness.  
  
**[2]** Like an American car, which has the driver's seat on the left, rather than the rest of the world's right =P  
  
**A/N:** This chapter turned out better than I thought… care to comment? Please do… =D. Thanks to all my reviewers and hopefully, I'll be back writing in 2 days or so... I love the holiday's, specially when my birthday's in them… So, you know what to do…  
  
**REVIEW  
  
**Consider it a birthday present... =P


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well, semi-writers block is still here, and so is week long waits… =/. Hope for the best… Oh yes! Read my other story which you most likely haven't read, it is about the DBZ world's creation… I've got no reviews for it yet =(.  
  
**Trugeta:** Teasing Sharpener is fun . The demonic lady can do a lot… Though none of it is shown in this chapter =P. And thank you, though it's not actually till tomorrow (14 July). Oh and thanks for the advertising again.. I'll do it every chapter until you regret doing it, and I'll still go on afterwards. =D**  
  
Korrd:** Thanks, I'm glad… and I feel guilty on updating it so slow…   
  
**Aragorn566: **I'm glad you liked it all, and wasn't quite his soul, as much as it was the evil in him. (Explained sliightly in this chapter) Some would be killed because of all the evil in them, while others, who are better people, may just become weaker.  
  
**Dark Angel:** Thanks, and as for the woman, almost definitely the same women… So in other words, yes.**  
  
Pandora's Legend**  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She chuckled, she was getting stronger and no one had noticed. There was enough evil in this world to make her indestructible, and to think this world has once been pure good. Those stupid gods of old had not realized that with all this evil they left for Pandora to unleash, that she could threaten their very existence. Those gods had now left the world of physical, they entrusted their power in the many kai's of the universe. They had realized their folly when they had unleashed the evil, and had become humble. In their shame they left the power to a new species, the kai's, who chose their leaders, and the power of the universe was passed on.  
  
But these kai's were weaker than the gods. If she had trouble challenging the gods, she'd have almost none defeating these kai's. She breathed in a deep breath, the clean, crisp air cycling through her body. She exhaled, a green vapour blowing out of her nose and mouth. She didn't need to breath, but did so, so she could poison this world. She lighted the cigarette between her now lightly tanned fingers, she loved these 'cigarettes', one of the many poisons these humans liked.   
  
Stupidity is everywhere she thought as she inhaled the cigarette smoke.  
  
=====  
  
Erasa pulled them to the mall, yes, all the way from the school, as they would have all ran, (except Gohan, because he was too soft-hearted) if she had put them in a car. 

As they all entered the mall, the unwilling trio groaned. There was almost nothing which any of them might have enjoyed. This floor was filled with jewelry, and clothing shops, and Erasa looked like she wanted to stay. When Sharpener realized that this was the women's clothing level, he visibly brightened. This was for two reasons, one, at the prospects of all the beautiful women walking around, and two, the lingerie store.   
  
"Err, do you mind if we go explore for ourselves Erasa?" asked Gohan  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"What if someone stays?" this time it was Videl.  
  
"Sure! Just tell me who it is…"  
  
"Sharpener!" suggested Gohan and Videl simultaneously.  
  
Sharpener wasn't paying attention at the time, and was flexing in the attempt to attract the brunette who was wearing a short leather skirt. It wasn't working.  
  
Erasa paid no attention to his pre-occupations, and dragged him off.  
  
"Meet here in two hours!"  
  
Erasa waved her hand in the air in acknowledgement.  
  
Gohan and Videl smiled at each other, and walked off.  
  
=====  
  
"Videl, could we go to the food court?"  
  
"I don't see what else we're going to do…"  
  
"Yay!"  
  
Videl smiled at her boyfriend's antics. She walked towards where she knew the food court to be, and where Gohan smelt it to be.   
  
"Err, how much money do you have Videl?"  
  
"100 zeni on me… Why?"  
  
"Because I only have 50, I'll pay you back I promise!"  
  
"Yeh, yeh sure, take the money, and I'll make sure you pay me back..."  
  
Videl grinned evilly when she said this, Gohan didn't notice and ran to the closest food outlet.  
  
=====  
  
Gohan burped, and than apologized for his rudeness to everyone surrounding him. Videl had her mouth gaping open, she never really got to see Gohan eat, as Chi-chi had always turned her head, and caught her in a conversation when the 'boys' started eating, and only now she understood why… He was an eating machine, an android specifically made for the consumption of food, but she realized that with his constant use of energy and ki, he must have to gain his energy back somehow.   
  
"Umm Gohan, why don't we go look around for a while before meeting Erasa?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind… Where do you want to go?"  
  
" Actually, don't worry, we'll go another time…"  
  
Gohan looked at her in confusion, before joining her in walking to the meeting spot.  
  
=====  
  
She kicked straight at the middle of the orange blur, her eyes hadn't caught up to her fighting ability yet, and she was determined to be able to equal the power of at _least_ a super saiyan. And she was well on her way. She spun, with her legs sweeping Goten's short ones, as soon as he lost his balance she elbowed him in the stomach.   
  
Goten powered up more, and as soon as Videl had elbowed him he flipped around and shot a weak stream of ki at the ground, the recoil pushing him back. He straightened his body, and instead of his hand being held out in front of him they were now above his head. The recoil from the weak beam he was still shooting pushed his whole body back, kicking Videl higher into the air.  
  
Gohan laughed at Goten's cleverness, and he was torn inside. Should he egg on his girlfriend or his little brother? He decided for both, why not?  
  
"Well done Goten! Sneaky…"  
  
Videl was surprised by Goten's move, but ignored it off after realizing she was sparring Gohan's brother. She decided to try a move which no-one knew of. One she had only practiced at home. She jumped and spun around, her hands were held away from her, and the fingers of her hand were spread apart. Her fingers were also bent at the last two knuckles of each finger, as if she had claws.  
  
"Yamanekosougi!"[1]  
  
Curved blades of ki came out of each of Videl's fingers on both hands, and the red blasts flew super fast towards Goten. Goten saw them at the last moment, dodging nearly all of the blasts, a few of them had managed to hit him however, and he got a series of shallow but stinging cuts on his arm and legs.  
  
Gohan was impressed, he smiled.  
  
"Nice one Videl!"  
  
Videl smiled, and the comment from Gohan invigorated her to fight better. Goten flew towards her as fast as he could, his fist held out in front of him. She easily caught his punch, and flew a bit higher so that Goten's kick wouldn't hit her legs. Goten then threw his other fist towards Videl, and she leant back to avoid what would have been a painful punch. She attempted to punch Goten, only for him to dodge it. She punched with her other fist this time, but this time Goten was hit squarely in the chest. In the brief time it took for Goten to recuperate, Videl kicked him into the ground.  
  
"The match is over!"  
  
Gohan was smirking, and walked up to Goten, and the now landed Videl.  
  
"Well done both of you, Videl you did well, your improving fast, and you finally defeated Goten."  
  
Gohan looked at the dejected Goten.  
  
"Don't worry squirt, you did great as well, that ki blast kick was a great idea!"  
  
Goten looked up through his mass of hair, and smiled at Gohan before jumping on him.  
  
"Kii!"  
  
The little monkey came from nowhere and ran up Gohan to sit upon Goten's shoulder. Videl started laughing at the site. There was Gohan with one eye closed, laughing all the same, with Goten sitting around his shoulders, and messing up Gohan's hair, and Kii was sitting upon Goten's shoulder hugging Goten's neck.  
  
Gohan beckoned for Videl to join them, and as she put her arm around Gohan's waist she felt complete, she was part of a true family again, something she hadn't felt since her mother died, but Videl felt no sadness because she knew her mother was happy, where ever she was.  
  
"Videl! Would you like to stay over tonight?"  
  
Gohan looked inquiringly at Videl, as Chi-chi kept her questioning gaze on Videl…  
  
"I wouldn't want to be a bother… And I have no clothes…"  
  
"You're no bother at all! You can keep Goten in line, and that makes you an asset! And as for the clothes, you can wear some of Gohan's old ones."  
  
"Thanks Chi-chi, let me just call dad, to clarify."  
  
=====  
  
"Soon, too damn soon! She's been unleashed, and the boy's need's my training! I have to introduce my self too soon!"  
  
The cloaked man shook his head in anger, he didn't need all this! Too bloody soon, he hadn't even seen all of the chosen ones yet!   
  
"I hope that girl is good enough for him!"  
  
 She doesn't know what she's got herself in too. He hoped she was strong enough, physically and mentally…  
  
=====  
  
**[1]: **Cat's strike, once again, any Japanese speaking people out there who can correct me if used in wrong context?  
  
**A/N:** Winces Sorry for the slow update, I didn't get the computer all weekend, and I had had my birthday party, AND my semi-writers block hasn't gone… But! It's going away… So **_PLEASE_ Review**, because it does help me write, (believe it or not), but like usual you will ignore me… sigh Well, on a happier note, read my barely controversial story on the DBZ world, just click my user name and review it.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, not much to say.  
  
**Gah**** I'm banned for 2 weeks**, and I just finished my assignment (it's 12:56am on a Thursday night, yes school night, I can't wait till the weekend.) So I won't update, I'm sorry for not being able to answer reviews, I'll do them next chapter, when I have time, so for 2 weeks enjoy this single chapter… Sorry =/  
  
**Pandora's Legend**  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Videl felt content, she truly felt like a part of Gohan's family, she was snuggled up against Gohan, her feet up on the couch. Gohan was leaning against her, his arm around Videl's shoulder, and Goten head was lying on Videl's legs, and his body on Gohan. Kii was spread out on her belly, on Goten's stomach. Chi-chi and Goku were snuggled against each other on the other couch. The heat from the fireplace radiated across the whole room.  
Gohan was reading [1], and Videl was trying to fall asleep against Gohan. Chi-chi was sowing up one of Goten's torn clothes and Goku was just resting. Videl yawned loudly, and than looked embarrassedly around.  
  
"I think it's time for you two to go to bed, I'll put Goten and Kii in their rooms. Go to bed you two…"  
  
Gohan looked surprised…  
  
"Same bed?..."  
  
"Yes… Why not? You _are_ together aren't you?"  
  
"Well yes… but…"  
  
"No buts! You're both very tired, go to bed! And anyway, looking at your baggy eyes and Videl's constant yawning,"  
  
Videl blushed  
  
"I say that you were too tired to put out the spare bed, and all…"  
  
"Ok mum…."  
  
Videl and Gohan walked upstairs towards the bedroom, when they reached there, Gohan went straight too his wardrobe, and threw a bunch of clothes at Videl, he than motioned towards the bathroom.  
  
"Ladies first…"  
  
Videl shrugged and walked in to change. Gohan waited a few moments before Videl returned wearing an oversized t-shirt and some of his old boxers. Gohan's face went beet red, and he rushed in the bathroom. After a few more moments, Gohan came back in just his boxer shirts, and it was Videl's turn too flush. Both turned their backs to avoid blushing at each other.  
  
"Ok, I say we get in your bed at the same time ok?"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
"1…2…3... Now!"  
  
Both jumped in the bed and covered themselves in the blanket, so neither could see the other's clothing choices. Videl soon started relaxing and fell asleep, but not before draping her arm over Gohan.  
  
=====  
  
He groaned, and ran his hands through his hair. He was so damn frustrated, how could he figure this one out…  
  
"Argh! Goddamn it, how can I do this! If I introduce myself too early, she could find out I'm here… If too late, his training won't be sufficient… How can I know the right time! I need some bloody divine help… Pleease?!"  
  
His completely black eyes looked at the night sky in hope. At that moment, he heard a rumbling, and rain began pouring down onto his face.  
  
"Just great… Great! Some damn help those kai's are. They set me up for a task, where they leave me no equipment, and no instructions!"  
  
He got back to thinking… 'Let's think… think… She can only sense evil, therefore having no idea where the catalyst for 'hope' may be… So I definitely have time… But I am all _but_ pure hearted, and I will have to unveil myself to train the boy, and she _knows_ me.'  
  
He pondered for another few minutes… 'So, she can't sense the boy, she can't sense me till I unveil myself, and she can only sense any evil, which can be clouded by purity… Purity…. Rain! Water is a symbol of life, and rain is the purest form of water...'  
  
"I have to go when it rains!"  
  
The rain abruptly stopped.   
  
"But I'm not going yet it seems…"  
  
=====  
  
Chi-chi had snuck into their room ready with a camera, she knew these pictures would be perfect for the album after they got married. She clicked a few times, nearly squealing with excitement at the prospect of grandchildren. She decided that she would leave them now, since she got her million words worth of pictures [2].  
  
Gohan yawned as he woke up, he opened his eyes only too see the most beautiful creation he had ever seen, [3] Videl. He noticed that her arms were holding him protectively. He also managed to notice that his arms were doing the same too her. He kissed her on her forehead to awake her, and waited patiently.  
  
Her eyes flittered open, and as soon as she saw Gohan, she closed them again, and snuggled closer.  
  
"Umm, Videl, as much as I would like to stay here, and believe me I would, we sort of need to get up."  
  
Videl's eyes opened again, and looked grumpily at Gohan.  
  
"Let me sleep a bit longer..."  
  
Gohan laughed, and snuggled closer too her.  
  
"Yeah, ok, but only for a few minutes…"  
  
=====

Her brown hair was cropped close to her skull, she had a crooked nose, and she had a strong chin. Her ice blue eyes were piercing, and she held another cigarette between her stone lips. She had a muscular build, and looked like she was in 'roid rage. She held two pistols within her fists, and was pointing them both at a young child.  
  
"Give back the fuckin' [4] wallet, kid, or you can expect to be seeing your brain on the pavement in a few seconds."  
  
The child eyes were wide, and a puddle of liquid was forming underneath his shoe. He held out his hand.  
  
"Here you go mister [5], just please, don't hurt me…"  
  
She lowered her guns aim from the child's head to his legs, and she shot. The scream emitted from the child's mouth reverberated across the city.  
  
The boy had less evil in him than she had thought initially, she was getting scruffy... He hadn't been worth the effort. She watched the child bleed with no remorse in her eyes, she knew that he would die from blood loss before any ambulance could reach her.  
  
**=====  
  
[1]:** No glasses, I never liked them in Dragon Ball GT…  
  
**[2]:** Remember the saying, a picture is worth a thousand words? Well 1000 x 1000 = 1 million, so therefore Chi-chi has an exaggerated 1000 pictures in her camera.  
  
**[3]: **I had a large urge to write 'the painting of the last supper on his ceiling,' here. But I decided not too (despite the humourous content), since it wasn't quite appropriate… =P  
  
**[4]:** .:winces:. sorry for that, I was going to censor it, but I thought it would remove from the whole feeling, and to obliterate completely, didn't make 'her' intimidating enough.  
  
**[5]:** She had transformed into a convict-like looking man, if you didn't guess it already. 


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: .:**Winces:. Umm… Ahh… Sorry… Well, as you know I was banned for two weeks by my brother… Those two weeks passed. This was followed by a weekend of being sick, and than another weekend of being banned, which was then followed by me having to go to a retreat… (I didn't want to go, believe me.) The problem is I _would_ write multitudes of chapters on this day that I'm sick and CAN use the computer, but that writer's block is still there. I've got few ideas for this story at all, but heaps for other stories, such as the 'History of the World' plot, and another multi-universe one. My brother has also limited me time spent on the computer, half an hour per weekday, 1 hour for each day of the weekend. If I go over, I'm banned again, and as everyone should know, I can't write well in such small intervals.  
  
Another 2 weeks passed since I wrote that last paragraph, and I've found out I'm allowed to use this comp infinitely as long as I use no net! That means chapters!  
  
**_Chapter 2 reviews:_  
  
Aragorn:** I like him too, thanks  
  
**Dark Angel: **Thanks, the other chosen one isn't hard to guess… And the she-devil really did make him a mummy thing, (like in the Mummy).  
  
**Trunk's Brat Baby:** I'm glad you're back, and I find your dedication revitalizing, thank you.  
  
**Luna's Meow:** Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like how I presented the kai's. I'm sorry I didn't notice you're story before, but it sounds interesting, so I'll read it from now on.  
  
**_Chapter 3 reviews_: **  
  
**Trugeta: **P, No-one ever has a plan… Brother banned me from the comp, not forgetting to remove A/N's . I'll do it now though. Thanks  
  
**Trunk's Brat Baby:** Only two, the evil woman, and the mystery man. Unless you count the chosen ones, which aren't that hard to guess. And thank you.  
  
**Gizzy270:** Thanks a lot, I'm glad you like my view, though to be honest, I don't think it's that original, but I may be wrong. You like Kii? I'm glad, she's one cool little monkey.  
  
**Aragorn:** Just to set the doubts on whether she actually has a gender or not. , Thanks for the review  
  
**Wizardmon92:** Yup, you haven't reviewed so I haven't wrote, now that you reviewed, I'm writing… Thanks.  
  
So you're all invited to maim me, but not kill, and don't damage the arms or hands, then you'd have to wait longer for another chapter.  
  
**Pandora's Legend  
  
**Chapter 4  
  
Rain poured down on the solitary house in the 439 mountain area. A rapping at the door broke Gohan from his thoughts.  
  
"Be there in a minute!"  
  
He stumbled to the front of the door, and then casually opened it. A foreboding man stood there, with no cover from the rain. He was wrapped in black clothing, he was wearing sunglasses, even though there was almost no sun. He spoke…  
  
"The chosen one… Interesting…"  
  
"Sorry? I didn't quite get that… Oh! Come in, come in, you're getting wet."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Please sit down while I tell my mother we have a guest. Do you want anything to drink?"  
  
The man shook his head. Gohan had the strange sense that he knew the man. Soon Chi-chi entered the room, and the man's eyes widened.  
  
'The boy was only half saiyan!..' Thoughts were racing through his mind. 'Could it be possible that they weren't blood related? No… They were, he had a reminiscence of her ki in the boy's.'  
  
"May I ask what your name is?"  
  
Chi-chi's voice broke him from his thoughts.  
  
"It's Bardock."  
  
----------

She snapped her neck suddenly. That was strange… Did she just sense Bardock, it couldn't be, the man was hardly pure, and there was no way he could disguise it so well. She made a note in her mind to pay more attention. She had to make sure the chosen one wasn't made aware of his destiny, and wasn't given the tutoring from Bardock.  
  
She took her calloused hand away from the woman's neck. Business people always had a good source of guilt and darkness to feed off. Something was amiss, even though she couldn't sense Bardock, her senses weren't something to shrug off, she pondered on it, and realized she could not do anything either way. Her instincts hadn't progressed to the level of where impurity may actually be, just that there is some. She smirked, one of the chosen ones wasn't male, and Bardock would have a hard time adjusting to it, even if he did get to the boy before she did.  
  
----------  
  
Vegeta felt a nagging feeling inside his mind and for some reason, it was to go to Kakkarott's house. He was almost sure that Trunks felt it too, as he was pulling on Vegeta's pant leg, in an attempt to convince him to go to Goten's house. He was more persistent than usual. In a flare of annoyance at his own mind he succumbed to the nagging.  
  
"Bulma! I'm going to the half-wit's house, I'm taking the brat with me!"  
  
"Ok Vege…"  
  
He had already left, through the window as well, while it was closed… She shook her head, and was glad she was a billionaire.  
  
---------  
  
Goku punched the air again, and again, and sparred with his invisible enemy, and then he stopped. He felt a compulsion to go back home… Food was probably ready, but Chi-chi never called him via the bond, and if she did, she would say it in words, not feelings… He shrugged it off and flew homeward.  
  
----------  
  
Videl stretched out yawning, her sheets were rumpled, and her hair a mess. Gohan seemed to have let her sleep, while he went downstairs to help his mother. She felt guilty for sleeping in… She yawned again, and than got up and felt a compulsion to go downstairs, probably because Gohan was there, she smiled at the thought of Gohan. Well, she wouldn't go down in her current state of dress, so she had to wait a little to change.  
  
----------  
  
"Bardock? That name sounds familiar, maybe Goku would know… Well, there must be a reason you came here? For Goku maybe?"  
  
"To put it bluntly Mrs. Son, I came for your son. He may not realize it, but he is a very special boy, the most important saiyan to ever live, or any other race for that matter. Because it is on his shoulders whether the universe is destroyed or saved, and it may require sacrifices he is not willing to make.  
  
Chi-chi was taken aback, this man knew about the saiyans. Her eyes narrowed, he may not be friendly.  
  
"So what is your objective concerning my son!"  
  
"I am here to train him, to teach him the ways to bring out his powers, so the evil one can't defeat him, and destroy the universe. Your son, is the catalyst, the key element of the universe's survival, let alone earth."  
  
----------  
  
**A/N:** Sorry again for the loooooooooooooooooong wait, and a short chapter as a result of it… , No notes for this chapter either.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N**: Fair enough, almost no reviews for this chapter because I hadn't updated in a while… Maybe a better response this time? Well no real point in review responses this time, so I'll just say, thanks Trugeta. You're a damn loyal reviewer/reader. And I've got a new idea for a story, (much more humorous than any so far) but I don't want to risk it being done before I write it, so I won't talk about it.  
  
**Pandora's Legend  
  
**Chapter 5  
  
**Previous:  
**  
Chi-chi was taken aback, this man knew about the saiyans. Her eyes narrowed, he may not be friendly.  
  
"So what is your objective concerning my son!"  
  
"I am here to train him, to teach him the ways to bring out his powers, so the evil one can't defeat him, and destroy the universe. Your son, is the catalyst, the key element of the universe's survival, let alone earth."  
  
**Present: **  
  
Chi-chi stood there, her mouth agape, her expression aghast. Bardock looked expectantly at the woman, and then suddenly he felt a strong pain on his head.  
  
"Oww, what the hell did you do that for woman!"  
  
"No-one speaks like that to me!"  
  
Chi-chi crossed her arms and put the frying pan away somewhere in her clothes while Gohan looked upon the scene with his hand behind his head, and a sweat drop running down the back of his head.  
  
"Soooo… What's going on?"  
  
Gohan turned his head, only too see his beautiful girlfriend.  
  
"Umm, Bardock meet Videl, Videl meet Bardock, and supposedly he's here to train me…"  
  
Videl stood blankly at the base of the stairs, and then suddenly burst out laughing.  
  
"You're here… To train… _Gohan_… the… strongest person… in the… _universe_! Well as far as we know…"  
  
Bardock looked angry, his fists tight.  
  
"Yes I am here to train _Gohan_ girl, you don't have to be stronger than one to train them, and _I_, unlike you weak female species, am strong! Stronger than you could ever imagine!"  
  
Videl's eyes hardened, her laughing grin became a deadly scowl, and loose held hands became fists.  
  
"Who are you calling weak! I am stronger than Goten, AND I'm human, the strongest human to ever be! Did you call your mother weak!? For bringing you up, and bearing you in her womb! How dare you call women weak! Your mother must be turning in her grave to hear you say such crap!"  
  
Bardock raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You chose your mate well, Chosen One, just like a saiyan woman, but nevertheless a woman."  
  
Gohan glared at Bardock.  
  
"She is as capable as I am, species OR gender is no limitation of strengths."  
  
Bardock shrugged him off.  
  
"Whatever boy, I'm just waiting here for the other chosen."  
  
Gohan's glare remained on his face, his body protectively in front of Videl. Gohan heard a yawn behind him.  
  
"What's going on mum? What's all the noise for? Did Dad eat your food again? Food? Why didn't you call me down! I'm huuungry."  
  
Everyone in the room sweat dropped.  
  
"No Goten there was no food, we just have a guest here, one I'm sure will leave here soon."  
  
Chi-chi turned her head to glare at Bardock, who seemed cool, even though you couldn't see his eyes. Goten just shrugged and sat down on the couch. The strange silence was soon broken by the sound of knocking, then the sound of a door cracking, and then a door slamming against the floor, which was soon followed by an "Oops, Chi-chi's going to kill me."  
  
"Uh, Chi-chi I'm home! Is food ready? I'm really hungry, and I'm sorry I broke the door again…"  
  
Chi-chi just sweat dropped again.  
  
"Goku we're in the living room!"  
  
"The living room? That means no food! Aaww…"  
  
At least three people slapped their foreheads in embarrassment.

"Heeeeey, you look familiar… Really familiar..."  
  
"Same to you Wild Hair."  
  
"That's the first time anyone's called me, usually it's Goku, Buffoon, Bottomless Pit, Dad or what Bulma's husband calls me. Well, nice to meet you!"  
  
Goku put his hand forward, only for it not to be accepted. Goku shrugged, and took his hand back.  
  
"Hey! Guess what Goten, I feel Trunks's ki coming this way, and his father's with him."  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay! Trunks is coming over, we can play tricks, eat, catch fish, eat, swim, eat, and spar! And then eat… And maybe Gohan will train us!!!! Well, Gohan?!"  
  
Goten turned his puppy dog eyes on Gohan… Gohan laughed…  
  
"Sure, only if mum doesn't need me…"  
  
"No I don't, go ahead…"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"  
  
"Hey Chi-chi, I'm starving, could you please make some food…"  
  
"Yes, it's about breakfast time anyway…"  
  
"Food!"  
  
"Hey Videl, do you want to train as well, maybe we can put you up against Trunks this time?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be fun."  
  
The living room soon emptied out, leaving only Bardock sitting on the couch. Ten minutes passed with his fists trembling, and his mouth scowling.  
  
"………… HOW THE HELL DID YOU FORGET ME! YOU KNOW, THE ALL POWERFUL SAIYAN, WOMAN HATER!!!"  
  
He soon felt that blunt pain on his head again.  
  
"No-one screams in my house…"  
  
----------  
  
Damn humans, they weren't evil enough… Except those presidents, those presidents were choc full of evil, an evil-devourers dream. Now _they_ were a treat… Too bad she had already eaten their dark spirits, the American one was specially tasty, followed by the English and Australian ones.(1) But the rest of the population left in the world, were all driven by this 'Save people's life' shit. She'd already killed all the truly evil people in the world… Maybe she could get into this 'TV business', it seemed to sprout a lot of evil. Nah, she was what she liked to call 'classic evil'; She didn't need this technology stuff. Damn teenager spirits, they always seemed to put these new age words into her vocabulary, like stuff. Urgh, what kind of idiot made that word colloquial!  
  
What she needed was an evil vacuum, it's much faster, it does take time, eating evil souls, you have to eat each of them individually. But, she couldn't, she was classically evil, that means no technology. She sighed and got back to looking for those evil people.  
  
----------  
  
"Harpy! I brought my brat, to play with yours… He's outside; I'm going to spar with your idiot of a husband ok!? Do you know where the retard is?!"  
  
"I'M NOT A HARPY! And he's up stairs, I'm sure you can sense his ki."  
  
"Ok Harpy."  
  
Damn, he hated that pain; he should have been further away.  
  
"Goddamn! Why the hell did you go and do that!"  
  
"I'm not a harpy, and my husband isn't a retard…"  
  
Vegeta growled, and walked toward the stairs, before he saw someone sitting on the couch from the corner of his eye… He turned his head and stared…  
  
"Bardock!? Is that you!?"  
  
"My Prince!?"  
  
----------  
  
**(1)**: Ok, I know the DBZ world is totally different from 'our' world, but I just couldn't resist.  
  
**A/N**: Satisfied? I thought it was a decent length… But that might be me. I thought I might make this chapter a bit humorous. So… You know what to do… **REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
